As is known in the art, management applications may have a requirement for near-real time monitoring of the state of a datacenter and its applications. For example, one monitoring requirement in a data center environment is continuous monitoring of the sum of the read bandwidth on storage volumes exposed by a particular storage pool or virtual array. These values can be defined over the underlying metrics.